A large network, such as an enterprise network for a large commercial enterprise, may connect many diverse devices. An enterprise network for a multinational bank, for example, may be among the largest enterprise networks currently constructed, and such a network will span numerous countries and connect branch offices throughout the world. An enterprise network of such scale may include hundreds of thousands of endpoints, and possibly thousands of subnets. Such a network is not only difficult to manage and administer, but it is also very difficult to protect from security risks and other threats. Each of the many endpoints on a network may be a potential security risk, and threats to the network may potentially be delivered through any endpoint.